


失約-7

by Didy_miny



Series: 失約 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 失約 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847929





	失約-7

知勳不會開車，權爸年紀大也不適合開車，所幸市場不遠，於是決定他們三人一同步行到市場買菜

一路上知勳緊繃的身體出賣了他的情緒，有人經過身邊，就下意識低頭，不敢直視，手上握著的拳，沒有鬆過

突然一雙溫柔的手，穿過知勳的臂彎

「果然還是知勳好，你看靠著這麼剛好」

權媽勾著知勳向權爸炫耀著，權媽的身高只有150出頭，不管是站在順榮還是自家丈夫身邊都顯得矮小，而且勾起來有些吃力

「是是是，誰叫你要長的這樣矮」

權爸也不生氣，實力吐槽權媽，知勳的注意力從緊張之中被拉了過來，微微露出笑容

「誰說的，我這樣剛好好嗎，是你們父子倆太高了，你看我們這樣多適合，不會距離太遠，還有小鳥依人的感覺，你說是不是知勳？」

「嗯，權媽的身高最標準了」

「算了算了不跟你們爭了」

三人歡笑之間不知不覺到了市場，知勳這才發覺，剛剛和權爸權媽的說笑，讓自己忘卻了出門時的不安

一路上也沒碰到對自己有異樣眼光的人，原來出門也沒有自己想像的那麼可怕

「欸？太太，生面孔啊，第一次來吧？」

「是啊，是啊，我兒子接我上來住幾天，想著給他補點身子來買些食材」

一旁空閒的攤位老闆也湊過來聊天，指著一旁的知勳

「你兒子可真孝順，也長的帥，是做什麼的？」

權爸拍拍知勳的肩

「是做音樂的，給電視上的偶像做了很多首歌呢」

「而且還唱了偶像劇的主題曲，可好聽了」

權媽也跟著附和，臉上驕傲的表情展露無遺

「這麼說也算事業有成了」

「那還用說，我這個兒子可是大大的給我添光呢」

權爸驕傲無比的對著攤販老闆炫耀著，知勳全程只是靦腆的低著頭，什麼也沒說，只是顧著接過權媽買好的食材

默默的跟著，一圈逛下來，知勳和權爸的手上滿滿的都是袋子

知勳心裡其實有些說不上來的感覺，自己明明就不是他們的兒子，他們卻驕傲的跟攤販們說著自己有多厲害，明明順榮比自己還要厲害，為什麼不說順榮，反而說起自己，有些暖暖的也有些不安

他們這樣的動作儼然是把知勳當成他們的兒子，可是知勳卻跟順榮在一起，他們都不介意嗎？他們真的不像外頭罵自己的人一樣討厭這樣的關係嗎？

知勳的心裡一直迴盪著這樣的想法，走著走著，聽到了陌生的聲音叫喚他

「李知勳？是吧，你是李知勳」

知勳抬起頭看向聲音的來源，是個背着大提琴的女孩

知勳有些訝異，下意識的想要逃開，卻被權媽拉著，輕拍臂彎，安撫著知勳替他打氣

那女孩看清了知勳的面容更加確定了

「真的是你，我沒認錯，我真的很喜歡你的音樂，給我很多勇氣」

女孩翻著自己的背包像在找什麼似的

「我可以跟你拍照，可以幫我簽個名嗎？」

知勳不知該如何反應，只是露出膽怯不知所措的表情

女孩發現了知勳的反應，以為知勳不願意

「如果不願意沒關係，對不起，是我太魯莽了」

說罷微微鞠躬表示抱歉便要離去

「那個……」

知勳鼓起勇氣開口，讓那個女孩佇足

「拍照不太行，但是簽名」

女孩收起失落的表情，興奮的遞出自己終於從背包翻出來的樂譜

「可以嗎？」

「嗯…可是我沒練過什麼簽名，可能……」

「沒關係沒關係」

女孩指了指樂譜

「可以幫我簽在這裡嗎！」

知勳照著她的指示著手簽名，女孩仍是嘰哩呱啦的一直說話

「我真的很佩服你，你怎麼有辦法作出這樣的音樂，每一首我都很喜歡，還有還有ost真的大發」

「謝謝」

「我希望有一天可以變得跟你一樣，最一個做出讓人有勇氣感動的音樂」

「你可以的」

知勳把樂譜還給女孩，同時也讓笑容出現在自己的臉上，女孩接過之後，笑容更加燦爛了

「謝謝你，有你這句話我可以繼續撐下去了」

其實女孩最近遇到了瓶頸，一度有放棄的念頭，本想著今天如果還是跨不過瓶頸，就不在走音樂這條路了，所幸遇到了知勳，還給自己鼓勵，讓她一下子有了前進的動力

「能幫到你真是太好了」

知勳知道自己幫助了一個音樂路上的幼苗，也很欣慰

女孩最後開心的道別了，最後留下了一句鼓勵知勳的話

「加油！我很期待再聽到你的音樂，我會一直當你的忠實粉絲的」

這句話大大的鼓勵了知勳，原來自己還有粉絲，還會有人崇拜呢

有人等著自己的音樂，有人因為自己得到了動力，這些都讓知勳心中的熱情有燃起的跡象

帶著這個心情回到家，知勳也顧不上陪權爸權媽，跑進作曲室，雖沒有作曲但拿起耳機，把自己做的歌都聽過幾遍，想要從中找出之前的感覺跟情感

看著知勳一回家就衝進作曲室的兩老，很是歡喜，本還煩惱著要用什麼方法可以讓知勳開心一點，沒想到不過是出門一趟效果如此顯著

到了傍晚時分，知勳還沒出來，順榮打了不少電話給他，卻是一通也沒接，一直擔心著，直到他打電話給自己的父母知道這個好消息

瞬間覺得沒讓父母白跑一趟，讓他們來是件正確無誤的選擇，不像自己怎樣說服都不肯出門，一搬出父母，再怎麼不想也還是敵不過對長輩都親情

知勳沉浸在音樂的世界已經到達無我的境界，連門沒關好都沒發現，權媽輕易的打開進到裡面都沒發現，她輕拍肩膀讓知勳嚇了一跳

知勳這才意識到自己把兩老晾了一下午，有些懊惱，他答應順榮要替他陪父母的，趕緊跟着權媽一起出來吃晚餐

「知勳，來來來快坐，餓了吧」

權爸看到知勳過來趕緊招呼他

「順榮說他打了很多通電話給你」

知勳看了看手機，真的五通，自己怎麼就沒聽見呢？

「啊…我沒注意到」

「也沒什麼事，就是說會晚點回來吃飯」

知勳低著頭有些沮喪，怎麼自己什麼事都做不好呢？

「好了快吃吧，順榮的份我已經另外留好了，這些，都是知勳愛吃的，你要負責吃光光喔」

說到吃的知勳總會開心，從小便是如此，權媽深知，一下就把知勳從不好的情緒拉回來，露出微笑開始扒飯

三人很快的把餐桌上的食物解決乾淨，知勳正要起身收拾，卻被權爸按回椅子上

「我來收拾就好，你陪你權媽聊聊」

權媽拉過知勳的雙手，輕柔的撫摸他的臉龐，眼神飽含著慈愛就像個母親

「這麼多年了，還是這樣白白淨淨的，長得好看」

知勳抿唇不知該如何反應

「當年就不該猶豫，都怪我當時想得太多，顧慮你那個無用的父親，如果早知道他會這樣對你……不管多難我都一定把你領養過來」

當年知勳的媽媽還沒過世前，就跟權媽的關係不錯，年紀也相仿，孩子也同年，有很多共同話題

過世時還為她痛哭一陣，知道知勳過的很苦，總是讓順榮把他帶回家，至少讓知勳吃一頓熱騰騰的晚餐，後來實在看不慣他父親那副德性，真正動了領養知勳的念頭，想讓他跟父親至少不要有不好的牽扯

深入研究才發覺沒那麼簡單，程序複雜，理由不夠充分，一直猶豫是不是要打官司，若是打官司知勳會不會左右為難，會不會更加痛苦

沒想到這麼一耽擱，造就這麼大的遺憾

「不，我應該不要管什麼法律，直接把你帶走遠離你父親，這樣你就不會受這些苦了」

權媽說著說著紅了眼眶，知勳拍拍權媽的手安慰她

「我現在不是好好的嗎？」

其實即使權媽真的成功領養知勳了，依照那種幫派，哪裡會管什麼法律什麼是不是父子關係，他們要什麼就會無所不用其極也要得到，就算透過法律，也只是治標不治本，反而會給權家帶來麻煩，所以知勳心裡反倒是慶幸權媽沒有真正領養他

權媽擦掉自己的眼淚吸吸鼻子

「對，現在都好了，以後你就是我的兒子，我會把這些年沒做到的都彌補回來的」

知勳聽到這些話雖然很感動但總是鯁著一塊，讓他無法忽略的愧疚

「可是……我跟順榮……」

權爸收拾完也坐回了餐桌

「你們兩的感情，我們早就知道了，從小就看出來了，我們只有順榮這個孩子，從小到大只要他平安快樂，他想做什麼都可以」

知勳仍是不知所措低著頭，權媽拍拍知勳的被自己握著的手

「你不見的時候，順榮比我們都難過，剛開始著急的找，每天都去你可能出現的地方找你，從你爸爸那裡得知你被賣掉後，躲在棉被裡哭了好久好久，我們真的不想要再看到他這樣了，長大後，他為了不讓我們擔心，雖然沒有想當初一樣難過了，可是他也從未像有你的時候那樣開心的笑過」

知勳流下無聲的淚水，他好對不起順榮，當初他失約了，分明約定好隔天一大早就見面的，結果卻變成這樣，十年的歲月順榮過得不比知勳好

「跟你說這些，不是為了讓你感到愧疚，而是想跟你說，自從順榮找到你之後，我們才真正找回那個愛笑的兒子，你對他來說太重要了，所以不是只有你依靠著順榮，順榮也同時依賴著你，所以他寧願把他大拚那麼久的工作擱在一邊，也要陪著你，所以不要覺得自卑，不要覺得自己沒用」

權爸用無比認真的眼神對著知勳道出這一段話，就像在把兒子託付給知勳一樣

「還有啊，權媽一直想要你當我的兒子，把那些你爸爸沒給你的愛都彌補給你，但是我們老了，能陪你們的時間不多了，所以讓順榮那小子代替我們，就當完成我們的心願，不要擔心我們會不會反對你們在一起的事，如果那小子對你不好，一定要跟我們說，到時候我們特地從南揚州來教訓他，你願意當我的兒子嗎？」

知勳破涕為笑，感激之情溢於言表

「好」

權媽張開手臂

「那還不趕快來給媽抱一抱」

知勳被權爸權媽緊緊的抱著，感動滿溢在心，喜悅的淚水代替方才的愧疚

「謝謝」

順榮一回到家，就看到自己的父母坐在沙發上看著連續劇，不是被電視看著，看著他們並肩靠著頭安靜的睡容，兩隻手緊緊牽著，沒來由的心安，他和知勳幾十年後是不是也可以這樣，安穩平和的牽手過著餘生

替他們把電視關掉，輕聲喚醒父親

「爸，我回來了，累了就去睡了吧」

「嗯？老婆，兒子回來了」

父親喚醒自己的老婆

「順榮，回來就好，飯菜都在冰箱我給你熱熱」

「沒關係我熱就好，知勳呢？」

「這麼著急他啊？一回來就找，媽媽我都吃醋了」

「媽」

順榮被自己的媽媽調侃，臉都紅了

「行了，在房間呢，今晚我們聊了很多，又哭又笑的，現在應該累了睡下了，先吃些東西在去陪他」

「好」

說罷權爸摟著妻子入房休息去了，順榮三兩下把晚餐吃完，回房時看到知勳趴在床上手機裡的因為還循環播放著，眼睛卻已經緊緊的閉上了

順榮小心的把手機抽出來關掉，這是一首他沒聽過的音樂，應該是新作的，看來知勳真的重拾創作了

替他蓋好被子，正要起身去洗澡時，衣角被拉住了

「權順榮」

順榮立馬蹲下來和他對視

「我把你吵醒了」

知勳揉揉眼睛搖頭，他本來就等著順榮回來，沒有睡熟，撒嬌著要順榮陪自己睡，張開手臂

「順榮陪我睡」

順榮捏捏他的鼻子

「可是我還沒洗澡欸」

「沒關係啦，明天再說，陪我」

「好好好」

敵不過知勳的撒嬌，把領帶解掉就鑽進被子裡，才剛躺好，腰際多了兩隻手懷繞著他，胸口多了一顆毛茸茸的頭，散發著洗髮精的香氣

知勳可愛的抬起頭，下巴頂著順榮的胸

「辛苦了，我們順榮」

順榮報以溫柔的微笑，親吻知勳微腫的雙眼

「今天跟爸媽說了什麼，怎麼把眼睛哭的這麼腫呢？」

「是秘密喔」

「你們是不是說了我什麼壞話，所以不敢說……唔」

知勳突然襲擊順榮的唇，一個吻一觸即發，抱著彼此無止盡的結合，舌頭在對方的口腔跳著華爾滋，分開時牽出了反射光線的銀絲

「我愛你」

因為親吻而紅暈的色彩散發在知勳的臉頰，順榮伸手撫摸這個紅的像蘋果的珍寶

「我也愛你」

知勳往前，更加貼近順榮的懷抱，沉重的眼皮開始把持不住，在睡著的前一刻，說著微弱的細語

「我爸、媽跟你這些家人真好」

「你覺得好就真的太好了，晚安我的寶貝」

順榮用幾乎聽不到的聲音說著，輕拍著懷裡的寶貝，也跟漸漸閉上眼睛

經過順榮父母一個禮拜的陪伴，知勳完全找回了自信，笑的比以前開心，整個人容光煥發，也重新開始作曲

做出來的曲目，比起以前更加明朗，參與了更多專輯的著作，也唱了很多戲劇的ost，被歌謠界稱為ost王子，偶爾也會上上節目，現在走在街上時常被路人認出來

因為這樣知勳更不喜歡出門了，不是因為害怕，而是因為麻煩，每天都待在家，餓了就吃泡麵叫外賣，一個月離開家的次數用手指頭都數得出來

順榮看不下去，於是每天清晨或傍晚，把知勳從床上或作曲室挖出來，戴著他到附近的公園走走

因為知勳總是東張西望，看看四周找靈感，看看兒童遊樂區孩子的快樂魔樣，看看無憂無慮的小動物認真覓食的行為，不認真看前方的路，常常被絆倒

因此順榮總是緊緊的牽著他，當他的另一雙眼睛替他看路，保護他，太陽初升夕陽西下，他們都會坐在視野最好的椅子上，知勳靠著順榮的肩，即使沒有言語，彼此的情誼也濃濃的牽連找對方

順榮常想這就是幸福了吧

一年後的年末，知勳做的專輯入圍了一個大型頒獎典禮的最佳製作人獎，當晚知勳和順榮，牽著手紅毯上，惹來粉絲的一篇尖叫，且成為媒體記者的記憶體殺手

如今的知勳雖然仍不喜歡太過熱鬧的地方，太多人注視自己的場合，但不會再因為過去的事情感到彆扭，已經能夠正正當當的接受任何人給予的視線

坐在台下的時刻無比緊張，這是知勳第一次入這麼重要的大型頒獎典禮，經過了很多努力，說不想拿獎是假的，到了介紹最佳製作人入圍者時，知勳被順榮握著的手一直冒汗

順榮感受到知勳的緊張，舉起他的手親親一吻安撫他，這一幕正好被鏡頭捕捉到，現場所有不管是演藝人員或粉絲都非常興奮，公然放閃著事明天一早肯定是報紙頭條，知勳瞬間刷紅了臉，螢幕上出現的知勳簡直就是顆紅蘋果，不過也順利轉移了他的焦慮

頒獎人打開信封

「得獎的是，一位年紀輕輕的人生中經歷了很多曲折的道路，終於雨過天晴，恭喜李知勳！」

直到頒獎人說出他的名字那一刻，知勳還沉浸在害羞之中，突然耳邊聽到自己的名字，看見順榮激動的表情，還有各個競爭者對著自己說恭喜，他才意識到自己得獎了

自己得獎了！！

微笑從原本呆愣的臉滿滿綻放，開心的淚水無意識的流下，他轉身抱住自己的戀人

「權順榮我做到了」

「我們知勳真棒」

知勳不知道自己是怎麼走到舞台上的，拿了獎杯，站到麥克風前，擦了擦自己的淚水，深吸一口氣

「謝謝，現在我最想說的一句話，謝謝上天給我新的機會，謝謝公司的倚重，謝謝粉絲的喜愛，沒有這些就沒有我，謝謝你們」

深深的鞠躬，所有的感謝一言難盡，就都以這個鞠躬代替吧，眼淚再次止不住的滴下，沾濕了皮鞋

再次抬起頭握住麥克風

「還有權順榮，我的人生能有你真的很幸運，有你在我身邊，真的很幸福，撒朗嘿」

反正剛剛的手上的吻已經放閃了，現在直接來個超級大閃光應該不為過吧

在全場粉絲的尖叫之中，知勳看著坐在位子上的順榮對著自己用口型說

「啦都撒朗嘿」

那晚大概是他們最幸福的那天了，典禮結束後的慶功宴，他們在大家的恭喜之下吃了一頓飽餐，但兩人都沒喝酒，因為順榮要開車，知勳以前喝過的太多，現在對於酒完全是敬而遠之，於是公司貼心的一滴酒都不讓出現在慶功宴上，也因為如此大家早早就散了，知勳跟順榮更是提早悄悄的就溜了

一路上兩人得手緊緊的牽著，知勳的笑容一直沒有消失在臉上

「我們知勳真的很開心呢」

趁著紅燈揉揉他的頭

「啾卡嘿」

知勳舉起一直緊牽的手

「那是因為順榮一直牽著我的手沒有放過，沒有放棄我，一直拉着我走下去」

順榮把車停在一家超商前，解開安全帶，捧起知勳的臉，用力的親吻

「那知勳願意給我一個獎勵嗎？」

「什麼？」

「我們喝可樂吧」

知勳笑了，這是給自己的獎勵吧，只要知勳心情好開心就會吵著喝可樂

「Call,我去買」

便下車走進超商，快速的拿了兩瓶可樂，排隊結帳，摸摸自己的雙唇想起方才的吻甜蜜的笑了

卻怎麼也沒想到這是他們的最後一個吻

走出店門，突然一台速度飛快的大卡車，失控的從知勳眼前閃過

可樂掉落在地上，變形的瓶身漸漸的溢出咖啡色的氣泡液體，氣泡一顆顆的破裂

知勳接近嘶吼的喊出

「權順榮！」

早已經乾涸的淚水再次從知勳眼中溢出

今天不僅是他們最幸福的一天也是知勳這輩子永遠忘不了的一天


End file.
